Return from Notre Dame
by Candi Lewis
Summary: Time travel can have some interesting consequences… like crazy guys kidnapping people. BB ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Return from Notre Dame**

**When Zach's time machine malfunctions, Booth and Brennan are stuck in the past for longer than anyone expected. While five days passes here, five years passed there. Now the Squints want the story. Not to mention the rest of the world. Written with permission of the author of the story (thenaughtydingo, in my favourites) that I'm basing this on, you can read that first, but most of it is pretty self explanitory. It's called Buried Secrets of Notre Dame, hence my title, and is very good. Oh, and I don't own Bones. **

_Booth tried_ to clear the screen, by pressing several buttons. Zach protested, but too late. Brennan and Booth had disappeared with a blinding flash and zipping noise. "Well," Angela quipped. "I guess it works."

Zach threw his head into his hands and shook it. "Great. Just great."

_  
"Well we_ can't stay here," Booth told Brennan fiercely. "What are we going to do? Wait here for another few months in the hopes that Zach might just pull us back, while in the meantime, we dodge the Gypsies everyday because, I don't know, they want to burn you at the stake? Or did you forget about that already?"

Brennan sighed. "Fine. We'll find our way to England." She told him what to ask, since obviously she couldn't, and he went off. He returned, having remembered what the villager he had interrogated had said. Brennan translated it mentally. "We have to follow this road, and take the right fork, not the left, at the forest, and that should take us north," she told him. At dusk, they mounted La Mort and headed toward England.

About two months later, they found themselves in Italy. "I think we took a wrong turn somewhere," Booth said.

Brennan thought back. She asked him if the villager had said to turn left, not right, or right, not left. He wasn't sure. "You gave me the wrong directions! Now we're in Italy!"

"Hey, relax. I can speak some Italian."

Brennan glared at him. "That's not the point. I can too, but we wanted to go to England, Booth, not friggin' Italy."

"_So you_ have it working now? You can get them?" Angela pestered. Zach nodded. "Yeah. I should be able to, but anyone else who they're touching might come along with them."

"Touching? So some random off the street that they're brushing past might come too?" Angela asked, worried.

Zach shook his head. "No, that shouldn't happen. They'd have to be hugging, or holding hands." Angela sighed in relief.

"Can we just get on with this?" Hodgins asked impatiently. "People aren't going to believe that they just don't feel like coming to work for much longer, you know."

Angela simply gave him a look, and Zach fiddled with the machine. There was a flash of light, and _viola, _suddenly Brennan and Booth appeared.

They looked somehow older, more worn. And was that a new hairstyle? Angela thought, before noticing that the two were engaged in a rather heated argument. One that, unfortunately, Angela couldn't understand. It was in another language, a language that definitely wasn't French. Actually, it was Italian. The three spectators stood, mouths agape as Brennan fiercely poked Booth in the chest. He yelled something at her, and she yelled back. Angela caught a few words. "…mina… i bambini! Voglio! Sta zitto!"

They hadn't even noticed that they'd been transported through time again. Angela was just about to separate the two, when she was interrupted.

"Mamma? Papa?" A little girl that they hadn't noticed before, as they were too focused on the argument, spoke up. "Dove siamo?" _Where are we? _The little girl stood back, unwinding her arms from where they had previously been, that is, wrapped around Brannan's leg so tightly that it was surprising that there was still circulation.

It was only then that Booth and Brennan noticed that any change had occurred, and took a break from their argument. "Siamo tornado!" Booth exclaimed, pulling Bones into a hug.

"English, please?" Angela said. "And what the hell happened to you guys – is that a kid?"

Brennan nodded, and answered slowly, her mind clearly processing at an extremely high rate. "Well, after Zach sent us back in time, we made our way to Italy because _someone _can't remember simple directions. We were trying to get to England, ma Seeley parla l'italiano un piccolo. So we stayed in Italy."

"The kid, Bren."

Seeley took over. "This is our daughter, Carmina." Angela let out an ear splitting scream of excitement, causing everyone to wince and Carmina to clap her hands over her ears.

"Troppo forte, Papa," she wailed.

Booth nodded, "Si, lei è. Vuole qaulcosa da bere, da mangiare?" _Yeah. Do you want something to eat, something to drink?_

Carmina's hand's slowly trailed back down to her sides, and Bones heaved her into her arms. "No, Papa."

"Boun."

Bones turned to Zach. "Why did it take you five years to bring us back? Couldn't your machine just pick us up the exact time we left? How much time has passed here?"

"It was supposed to pick you up five days after you arrived, that's how long it's been here. I don't know why it took five years." He indicated Carmina. "Uh, does she speak English?"

"No," Seeley answered. "We preferred not to talk about our here lives while we were there – they might have thought we were witches and warlocks, considering when we were, right Bones?"

Bones rolled her eyes. "It was nothing. I almost go burned at the stake while we were still in Paris, that's all. The Gypsies saw me with some bones, and assumed the worse,"

Booth finished her sentence. "Which is why we tried to get to England. They were a bit too trigger happy in France," he winced, and Bones picked up the rest of his sentence.

"But because Booth got the directions wrong, we ended up in Italy," she gave him a small glare, but it was undermined by her wide smile. She was glad to be home.

"How did you end up in Italy if you started in Paris and you were looking for England? That almost in the exact other direction!"

Bones shook her head. "Don't ask. Seeley took a wrong turn." Booth looked affronted, but didn't say anything.

"Carmina," Bones began, putting her daughter down and about to send her to get some food, but whipped around suddenly to face Booth. "Orlando!"

Booth froze, and the colour drained from his face. He spoke in rapid Italian. "…Sono vado," he finished. _I'm going._

Bones placed her hands on her hips. "Non sei, _sono_ vado." _No, I am._

"Sono. É mio figlio." Booth retorted, his face coming closer to hers. _He's my son._

"Sono. È anche mio figlio." Their faces inched even closer.

"Sono."

"Sono."

Another voice pitched in, high and undeveloped. "Papa, Mamma! Voglio andare."

Their heads whirled to her simultaneously. "No! Absolutely not, Carmina. Troppo pericoloso." Carmina folded her arms petulantly. _It was not too dangerous_, she thought. But then again, she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Dov'è Orlando?"

"A casa," Bones answered distractedly, her face so close to Booth's that their foreheads were touching, as they continued to argue, seemingly oblivious of the spectators. Suddenly, Booth interrupted her by catching her lips in a kiss. A few seconds passed, in which Carmina said "Disgustoso!" repeatedly. Angela, Hodgins and Zach could figure that one out.

When the two opened their eyes, their foreheads were still pressed together. "_Siamo_ andiamo," Bones smiled.

Booth kissed her again, causing Carmina to cover her eyes. "Si," he whispered.

They pulled apart. "Zach, we need you to send us back," Booth said, taking charge.

Zach blinked. "Why?"

"We need to collect Carmina's…" he waved his hand around for a while, searching for the expression while the others ogled him impatiently. Eventually, he gave up and spoke it in Italian. "…fratello gemello."

"Twin brother," Bones translated. Booth smiled at her. "That's the word. I haven't spoken English in such a long time, that's all."

"Twins?" Angela practically squeaked. "I am so happy for you guys!" she hugged them both tightly around the middle.

They both squirmed out of her grasp, and intertwined their hands. "Zach? Can you send us back?"

Zach nodded. "Here, you need to take these." He handed them both necklaces that seemed to be made out of wood and leather.

"Why?" Bones asked, examining hers, and pocketing a spare one for Orlando.

"It's got a chip in it that connects it to the time machine. It will make sure you get back from exactly when you want to. I disguised it, because I thought it would be less conspicuous than the original design."

He held up a thick futuristic bracelet of metal that flashed intermittently. "Actually, that's probably the reason that it took five years in your time and only five days in ours, because they weren't synchronised."

They nodded, and Booth fiddled nervously with his necklace. "Couldn't it be something less girly?" he asked, standing inside the time machine.

After a few moments, Zach pulled up the retrieval location and set the time coordinates. There was a brief flash, and Bones and Booth disappeared.

Carmina frowned, and turned to Angela, the only one who had actually even spoken to her, even if she was a bit hyperactive and she couldn't understand her. "Come ti chiami?"

Angela frowned, and guessed. "I'm Angela."

"Si, Angela." A look of recognition came across her face. "Sta Zia Angela?"

Angela nodded, guessing again.

"Dove sono Mamma e Papa?"

Angela didn't know how to give an answer to that question. She could guess what Carmina was asking, but the only answer she could give to that was, "They'll be back soon," and she was pretty sure Carmina had no idea what she meant.

But it didn't matter, nor did it stop Carmina. She shrugged mentally, then began to chat in rapid Italian. First to Angela, then Zach, then to Hodgins. An hour later, when Bones and Booth returned with her twin, they were all thoroughly worn out.

So, guys, how was my first attempt at a fanfiction? Good, bad, or just plain ugly? Any tips would be appreciated a lot, cos I'm new at this. PLEASE REVIEW!

Luv, Candi


	2. Chapter 2

**Return from Notre Dame**

**Time travel can be very confusing. As a result, Booth and Brennan now have kids. **

"So, I thought you didn't want kids," Angela started the conversation.

Brennan answered unblushingly, "It's not as if they have the most fantastic methods of contraception in the 1800's, Ange."

Somehow, the thought of Brennan and Booth having sex, which had never seemed to bother Angela before then, made her redden slightly.

"Ho sete, Mamma," piped up the small voice of little Orlando.

Realising that Orlando's presence in the conversation was causing Angela's discomfort, Brennan gave a small smile. "Ecco," she poured a sprite into a glass and handed it to him. "He can't understand us, Ange,"

Angela eventually agreed, and started to talk again, but was interrupted by Orlando again. "Mamma, le bolle! Le bolle!"

Tempe smiled at him affectionately. "Si, there are bubbles. È gusto? Is it tasty?" She repeated what she was saying in English so that Orlando would hopefully learn something.

Orlando shrugged, looking doubtfully at it. "È molto strano, Mamma,' he told her miserably. Tempe laughed, and drank a small amount herself. Orlando looked from her to the glass, then took a large gulp.

He held it in his mouth for a few seconds, not swallowing. Tempe watched him closely, and suddenly he sloshed it all back into the glass. He looked like he was about to cry. "Non mi piace, Mamma." Orlando proceeded to explain that it tasted disgusting and that it was scary, because it tickled his mouth.

"Just wait till he tries exploding candy," Angela laughed.

Tempe shook her head. "I don't think he's ready for that yet, Ange. He won't be for a long time." She cradled her son in her arms and gave him a hug.

"Dov'è tua sorella?" _Where's your sister?_

"Con Papa." He didn't elaborate, even when Brennan asked him to. "E ho sete ancora." _With Papa. And I'm still thirsty._

Tempe rose from her seat and downed the rest of the sprite, to Orlando's disgust, then poured him a glass of water. "Here you go, sweetie," she told him.

"Grazie a lei, Mamma,"

"Thank you," Tempe corrected. "Dici 'thank you' in Inglese."

Orlando nodded determinedly, wanting to please his mother. "Thank you,"

Orlando sat back down on the floor, sipping at his glass of water intermittently, and Tempe and Angela resumed their conversation where they'd left off.

"Ah, Dr Brennan. I was beginning to worry, Angela told me you were ill?" Dr Goodman was standing at the door of the office. Upon closer examination of her features, he continued. "You look tired. Perhaps you should take another few days off?"

Brennan sighed, wondering how she was going to explain this to Dr Goodman. "I'm not tired, Dr Goodman, just five years older than when you last saw me."

Dr Goodman frowned. "Are you Dr Brennan's sister?" he asked, confused.

Brennan shook her head. "As strange as it sounds, Zach built an operational time machine. While Booth and I were inspecting it, we were accidentally sent back in time without the device that would have returned us exactly when we left. So by the time that we returned, five years had passed there."

Dr Goodman took a seat tentatively, unsure of how serious she was. "What you're asking me to believe… I need evidence, I'm afraid."

Brennan nodded. "I thought that you might. I would have gone along with Angela's story, too, if there wasn't evidence that would be impossible to hide."

"And what evidence would that be?"

As if by magic, Booth entered the office, Carmina's arms hanging tightly around his neck as he gave her a piggy back. Carmina, whose photos, if they had any, could have easily been passed off as photos of Brennan at that age, was laughing gaily as Booth joked in rapid Italian. "Ed ecco Mamma e tuo fratello!" he finished. _And here're Mommy and your brother!_

He unhitched Carmina from his shoulders and sent her to paly with Orlando, before seating himself with the rest of the adults. Brennan smiled. "There's your proof," Booth wound his arm around her waist, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Goodman. "According to your timeline, Seeley and I haven't even known each other for four years, the twins age. So it's not likely that we would have children, those children. Actually, it's downright impossible, without time travel."

Dr Goodman nodded slowly. Even he couldn't deny that Orlando and Carmina were very obviously Brannan and Booth's children. Still, his mind searched for a better, more scientifically plausible explanation. He didn't find one.

Okay, guys. I know it's crap. (I was thinking of deleting it and posting something else once I've gotten better at it, actually) But it's only my first fic. I'll get better, I promise. Well, with your help. Just a few pointers would be good.

Thanks!

Luv, Candi


	3. Chapter 3

**Return from Notre Dame **

**Time travel can have some interesting consequences… like crazy guys kidnapping people. BB **

Rebecca sat across the table, looking thoroughly confused. "What?" she blinked.

Booth and Brennan consulted in rapid fire Italian, and reaching their conclusion, they nodded decisively at each other. "Maybe it would be best is we went back to our place to discuss this. There are some other things you should know about it, not to mention everything else. It would probably be best if it was just you and Parker coming," Booth told her, looking at her boyfriend Graham mistrustingly.

Rebecca shook her head, suddenly making her own declaration. "Whatever you can say to me, you can say to Graham. We're engaged now."

Booth gave a dubious look to the weedy looking man. "Who, him? You're engaged to him?" he couldn't help it, but a chuckle slipped from his lips.

Graham's arm snaked around his fiancée's waist, and Rebecca's hand came to rest on the table, a large diamond wound her ring finger. Brennan placed a hand on Booth's leg, calming him. Instead, he raised his hands in a surrender. "Fine, he can come. I was just surprised." His gaze darted to Brennan, who was looking at him sternly. "Congratulations. And nice ring."

Rebecca smiled tightly. "Thank you. Shall we?" she gestured towards the exit.

They all rose to leave, Rebecca beckoning Parker in from the playground. He came trotting in, chatting non-stop about the other children he had been playing with. Booth handed his son the cup of lemonade that he hadn't finished before he went to play, and smiled at him. Parker smiled trustingly back, and Tempe found herself thinking how much Parker looked like Orlando. Parker jolted her out of her reverie, waving enthusiastically. " Hello Dr Bones! Why are you here?"

Tempe had been running late from work, which was why Parker hadn't seen her before. Seeley saved her from having to answer. "She's with me, bud. We're going to go back to my house and have a nice long talk and we'll explain everything then, hey bud?"

Parker nodded, and piled himself into the car without any more thought.

Finally, they were back at Seeley and Tempe's house. "Rebecca, Graham, this is going to be really hard to believe," Seeley began, trying to ease them into the idea slowly, before they opened the door. "And you're going to have to let us explain before you make any judgements, okay?"

Rebecca and Graham nodded uncertainly. Parker merely grinned. Tempe slid the key into the lock, turning it slowly. "Also, you're going to have to disregard some fundamental laws about continuity…" he finished, smiling sheepishly at them as the door swung open.

It soon became apparent that they weren't alone in the house. Angela was shouting orders at two children from her standing position on the couch. "Stop! Please! Stop!" she was rifling through an Italian dictionary, looking for the words that the children might understand.

Before she could find it, Tempe butted in. "Cessa! Sono vergognarsi di voi! Comportarsi!" _Stop! I'm ashamed of you! Behave! _Orlando and Carmina immediately ceased running and throwing Angela's things everywhere, and came to stand in front of Tempe and Seeley, their heads hung low.

"Sorry," they muttered.

"You know better." Tempe said tightly. "Now go sit down," the two children trotted off obediently.

Seeley helped Angela down off the chair, apologising profusely. "I am so sorry, they're not usually like that,"

Angela just shook her head. "Remind me to never baby-sit for you guys again."

Tempe was surveying the damage. There were numerous lolly packets lying around, and a glass of red cordial half finished on the kitchen table. "I see they've had lollies. And cordial. Lots."

Angela grimaced. "I gave them the cordial, but not much. And I was only in the toilet for like, five minutes! They'd got out all the lollies by then. I tried to take them back but…"

Tempe nodded. "It's okay."

Seeley turned to their guests. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Parker was gaping openly. "Who're they, Daddy?" he asked, sitting down next to them. Graham and Rebecca sat down themselves. Angela said goodbye, and Seeley and Tempe sat down too, their cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Parker, this is Carmina, and this is Orlando. They're yourhalf-sister and half-brother. See, last week, while you were with Mommy, Zach, that's Dr Bones' assistant, made a time machine! 'Cept, problem was, me and Dr Bones were sent into the past, into Italy 200 years ago. We were there for five whole years, bud. I missed you. And while we were there, I married Dr Bones and we had Carmina and Orlando."

"Like in Back to the Future! Except, there was no future part. And Marty didn't marry Doc. And they didn't have kids, and…" suddenly realising he was babbling, he stopped. "Does that mean Dr Bones is my step-Mommy?"

While Parker's mind had not yet been conditioned to disbelieve in time travel, Rebecca and Graham's had. They were looking at them even more confused than they had been before.

Hi again! I know I said I was gonna delete this, but you guys were all so nice that I decided not to. So thanks a lot for that. I hope you like the latest chapter. Any tips would be good, 'cos I know that I could be better. Thanks again for all your kind reviews! I love you guys!

Luv, Candi


	4. Chapter 4

**Return from Notre Dame**

**Time travel can have some interesting consequences… like crazy guys kidnapping people. BB**

"Taylor, Grace, Daisy, I'm here," Graham allowed the wind to blow the door shut behind him.

A spindly teenager with straw blonde hair leapt up from the TV. "Uncle Graham!" she hit pause on the DVD. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Graham's here!"

Taylor and Grace grinned at each other. "We know, honey," Grace called.

Graham sat down on the couch next to his niece. "So what are you watching, Dais?"

She clicked play. "Charmed. Chris crossed. It's my favorite episode. It's all about Chris!" She shushed him as Chris entered the scene. As soon as he left, she let him speak again.

"Which one was Chris, again?" Graham asked, confused.

Daisy sighed heavily. "The really hot guy, Uncle Graham. He's a time traveler. Time Travel would be so cool! Chris is so cool! I am so going to marry Drew Fuller."

Graham gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of time travel. Daisy picked up on it, turning towards him and smiling widely. "What's up, Uncle Graham?"

Graham frowned – while Seeley and Tempe had asked that he didn't tell anyone, Daisy was just a teenager. It couldn't hurt. "Rebecca's ex – Parker's father –'s partner's assistant, Zach, made a time machine. Apparently Seeley and Tempe got stuck in the eighteenth century for five years. God help me if I ever understand it."

Daisy was just about bursting with excitement. "That is so majorly totally cool, Uncle Graham! Do you reckon that this Zach guy will let me use it? How much do you think it would cost to buy one off him? Why hasn't anyone been told about this, like, before now?"

"It's a secret, Dais. And besides, time travel is too confusing to let the general public use it." Graham told her seriously.

Daisy was bouncing on the couch, apparently not realizing that the DVD was still running. "I won't tell anyone, Uncle Graham. Promise. And time travel isn't confusing! It's just not linear – everyone knows that! You can leave on second, be gone for five years – or fifty or whatever – and come back the exact time you left. That's why it's time travel, dummy! Oh, this is so way cool!" she gasped, not stopping for a breath in between excited exclamations.

Graham couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Just remember, Daisy, it's a secret."

Daisy nodded furiously. "I can keep secrets! I still haven't told anyone that Mel likes Craig, and that was like, two weeks ago! But, like everyone knows anyway, because Mel told them herself. So Craig ignored her for a few days, until Tim talked to Craig and now they're dating. Not Tim and Craig, I mean Mel and Craig." Graham wrinkled his forehead, wondering if his niece ever stopped to take a breath.

English had to be the most boring class that Daisy took. She looked around, and noticed a few others drifting off, lulled to sleep by the monotonous tones of the teacher's voice. "Hey, Mel," she whispered to her best friend. "Uncle Graham told me like, the coolest thing yesterday, but you can't tell anyone. It's top secret, right?"

"I swear," Mel told her. "Come on, let's hear it. It had better be good 'cos I think I might just fall asleep if she goes on any longer."

Daisy gave an appreciative giggle, which earned them a glare from the teacher and curious glances from the rest of the students who had managed to stay awake. Unconcerned, Daisy continued with her tale once everyone had tuned back into their own lives. "This guy named Zach Addy invented a time machine, and he sent Temperance Brennan, the author, and Seeley Booth, her partner back in time for five years…" she spilled out the whole story, enjoying the enthralled look on Mel's face.

Mel wandered around with her smug 'I know a secret' look all day. Craig bugged her repeatedly, curious, and eventually Mel sighed and gave in. "But you can't tell, or else," she threatened.

Craig rolled his eyes. "You girls are such pussies about secrets. Trust me, you're secret's safe with me."

Mel whined. "But this is a really good secret, Craig. It's totally government classified or whatever – something you'd see on a TV show or something."

Craig grunted. "Just tell me what it is, Mellie."

"Shush! We're trying to watch the movie!" someone behind them screeched.

Mel slumped in her chair. Now she'd have to wait to tell her secret. Oh well. She grabbed a bit of popcorn, and began to munch.

"Tell me now," Craig demanded as they filed out of the cinema. Without any regard to who was listening in to their conversation, Mel launched into the explanation that Daisy had given her that morning, elaborating on the bits that Daisy had elaborated on, making the whole thing seem a lot more glamorous. "And poof!" she finished. "Dr Brennan and Agent Booth were back home. Easy as pie. Just think what we could do with a machine like that – we could like, stop someone from dying if we really wanted." Mel sighed wistfully.

"I want that machine."

It didn't take long for the word to spread around the school, even though it was 'top secret', it seemed that everyone knew.

"Hey Daisy!" Rachel caught up to her. "I just got the best goss! Helen got it from Henry who got it from Blake who heard it from Tina who heard it from Marie who found out from Janie that the other Rachel that Rebecca heard that Fiona was listing to George tell Yvonne who got it from Joe, who heard it from Fred that Tim heard it from Craig who heard it from Mel, who discovered that some guy invented a real live time machine!"

Daisy's sunny look darkened, and she went to search out Mel. "Mel, I told you not to tell anyone! And then you didn't even give me any credit."

Mel huffed. "I only told five people. And besides, if it was such a secret, you shouldn't have told me. Duh! Look, Dais, you're out of style. I was doing you a favor, telling everyone that I made it up. Trust me."

Daisy stared at her in disbelief, a sinking feeling in her stomach… and Uncle Graham was not going to be happy if he found out… she sure hoped he didn't.

That's the latest installment. We're now at the plot, which gets better next time. Daisy's not really a big part, I mainly just needed her for this bit. Probably won't see her again. So far it's just been narrative. And thanx to everyone who reviewed last time and pointed out my error. Anyways, plz review! Make my day!

Luv, Candi.


End file.
